


Prologue-TGWDLM College!AU

by alphabetatoes



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetatoes/pseuds/alphabetatoes
Summary: First installment of a college au for TGWDLM idea that I had.





	Prologue-TGWDLM College!AU

**Author's Note:**

> a.n.: oofy so i had an idea for this and i hope it sounds somewhat good #tryingmybest. if the characters sound ooc then im so sorry ssjbkbck im trYING. anyways, im not sure if i should keep emma the main “focus” or switch character povs throughout each chapter. enjoy :). and the ending is kind of rushed but wnxlnclnc not to sound like a broken record but yall get the point

“Alright class, the biology exam is next Friday. If you have any other questions feel free to message me.” Prof HIdgens said, “Oh, and before I forget: I’m hosting auditions for a new musical tomorrow. Any person participating should prepare one monologue and a sample of a song for the audition.”

Of course, a majority of the class brushed off the second announcement. The students who were also involved in the theatre community, however, used it as a way to scout out their competition.

_Emma_ : Resident “rebel”. Quick witted and sarcastic, not the typical theatre kid stereotype. But don’t let the hard outer shell fool you. Facades are her strong suit. The underdog but heavy competition, especially for modern pieces.

_Zoey_ : The epitome of an ingenue. Has been cast as practically every lead character known to man. Out. For. Blood. Not afraid to sabotage. Considers Emma to be her rival.

_Ted_ : Drama king. Literally and figuratively. Once spread a rumor that he singlehandedly saved the theatre department just for the clout. Considers himself and Charlotte to be star-crossed lovers.

_Paul_ : The Troy Bolton type. Claims to not be a theatre person, but the second he hears Emma is involved with a show, he’s all about it. Usually plays background characters and scenery. The best tree The Wizard of Oz has ever seen.

_Charlotte_ : Theatre tech is where she shines. Puts Professor Hidgens’ visions into action. There isn’t a set piece she can’t make. Gives Broadway a run for it’s money.

Zoey walked toward Emma, who already knew the reason for the visit.

“So are you trying out?” Zoey queried.

“I think I’ll sit this one out. Wouldn’t want to ruin your perfect record now would I?” Emma said.

Even though she was all for the thrill of competition, with work and school Emma didn’t know if she even had the time. It was disappointing, as she knew Professor HIdgens always had the perfect role in mind for her.

Before she got the chance to leave the room, HIdgens stopped her.

“What’s this I hear about you not auditioning?”

“It’s... nothing. Just with school and work I don’t know if I would even have the time.”

“Emma. You know me. I can and will work around your schedule if I need to. You’re one of my prized students and I don’t want you to lose sight of your passions because life is getting in the way.”

“Thank you, Professor. I appreciate it.” She knew Hidgens was right. He was like a father to her, and she hated to disappoint him.

So fuck it.

Emma would do whatever it took to make this happen. Zoey had taken countless vacation days from work for theatre related events, so Emma could easily do the same. And as for school, she would continue to work with Professor HIdgens, as he strived to see her succeed. This was it. A second Brigadoon if you must. Emma left the clasroom in a hurry, ready to tell her fellow theatre members and friends the good news.

“Why are you so giddy?” Paul smiled.

“ _It’s fucking Brigadoon_.” Emma declared, excited from this newfound energy.

“What’s Brigadoon?” A look of confusion spread across his face.

“Oh my god. She fucking _killed it_.” Charlotte lit up. Zoey had another thing coming for her tomorrow.

This was it. A new Emma rising.


End file.
